


no home sweet and no sweet home

by scrapbullet



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Do you wish for me to take you away from all this, my dear?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	no home sweet and no sweet home

"Do you wish for me to take you away from all this, my dear?"

Rough fingers touch his lips, his forehead, trails down the back of his neck where sweat has pooled and begun to cool. Pain bursts in indescribable sensation, siphoning down his chest and pooling in his gut where bright, thick blood pumps steadily from a wound that glistens red and raw and vulnerable. Split open wide in a parody of a smile it wells crimson with every heaving breath, pain quickly receding to a blossoming numbness that encompasses his entire body.

Hani stands above him and for a moment Ferris believes it to be nothing more than a hallucination; a by product of the chemicals in his brain as it begins to shut down and he is almost shocked by the thought that he finds comfort in a man that doesn't simply demand loyalty, but demands the very soul of him.

A soul that, in all actuality, he gifts to Hani without thought.

There is a dull ache in his gut when he is lifted, when he is moved. It throbs in time with the beat in his chest, slow and steady. When it departs there is nothing more than a distant siren and a calloused hand gripping his, stained with blood.


End file.
